better_together_crossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
One Small Thing
One Small Thing is the fifth of eight songs featured in LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: The Movie. It is sung by Pinkie Pie and Princess Skystar, and it plays when Pinkie cheers up Skystar with a seapony party. The song serves as the fourth track on the film's official soundtrack. Lyrics :Pie ::Shelly Hey, now, don't be sad ::Sheldon I know we cannot stay ::voice But we've got a couple minutes ::And a little time to play :Skystar ::I know you have important things ::So it's okay, just go :Pie ::But we can still pick one small, little thing ::To do with you, y'know! ::One small thing doesn't seem like a lot ::One small thing, work with the time you've got ::Soon, one small thing becomes two ::After two, perhaps another few ::Then one small thing is not so small ::One small thing can be the biggest thing of all :Skystar ::All right now, since you're here ::Let's see what we can do ::Swim with the flow until you go ::Together, me and you :Pie ::I've got necklaces for everyfish ::So what else do ya got? :Skystar ::Well, we could play the bubblefish ::You'll like this one a lot! :Pie and Princess Skystar ::One small thing, it's a good place to start :Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Fluttershy ::(Just one small thing) :Pie and Princess Skystar ::One small thing, and we don't seem so far apart :Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Fluttershy ::(Don't seem apart) :All ::Soon, one small thing leads to more ::It's so much more than there was before ::Just one small thing, and you will see ::The start of something big for you and me :Pie ::One small thing :Seaponies ::Just one small thing :Skystar ::Or a tall thing :Seaponies ::Just one tall thing :Fluttershy ::Or a sing thing :Seaponies ::Just one sing-y thing :Rarity ::Or a bling thing :All ::Just one bling-y thing :Applejack ::A conga thing :All ::Yeah, a conga thing :Dash ::Or a longah thing :Seaponies ::Just one longah thing :Pie ::A blue thing, true thing, you thing :Seaponies ::(Oooh-oooh) :Skystar ::A whee thing, sea thing, me thing :Seaponies ::(Oooh-oooh-oooh!) :Pie and Princess Skystar ::So many things and everything until our time is done ::There's one small thing for each and everyone! :Skystar ::One small thing, so much we can create ::You and me, we started something great ::It's so amazing, look around ::At all the happy sights and sounds ::One small thing is big, it's true ::You did this all for us ::I just wish there was one small thing ::An extra special kind of thing :Skystar and Seaponies ::That we could do for you... ::One small thing! Trivia *A snippet of the song is sung by the My Little Pony My Magical Princess Twilight Sparkle toy. *The first two lines at the beginning of the song are Pinkie Pie mimicking as Shelly and Sheldon. *In "Return to Seaquestria", Pinkie suggest to have another seapony party, referencing to this song. However, Silverstream denied it. *There is a similar episode title in Season 11, called "One Small Caring", except the word "thing" is replaced with "caring".